Cucuku Durhaka Semua
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Sakitnya Kakek Jiraiya semakin parah saja. Sepertinya ini adalah saat-saat terakhir beliau. Apa saja pesan-pesan terakhirnya untuk keempat belas cucunya 'buset' itu? Dan benda apa yang akan dia wariskan pada cucu-cucunya?


**Cucuku Durhaka Semua*** judul gaje banget*

**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary:** Sakitnya Kakek Jiraiya semakin parah saja. Sepertinya ini adalah saat-saat terakhir beliau. Apa saja pesan-pesan terakhirnya untuk keempat belas cucunya [buset] itu? Dan benda apa yang akan dia wariskan pada cucu-cucunya?

**Warning:** OOC parah, Gaje puooolll, disarankan untuk tidak makan saat membaca fic ini! Dan buat yang gak suka kalo baca Sasuke yang telanjang, disarankan untuk baca aja! Karena di fic ini gak ada yang kayak gituuu..XD

Orochimaru: "Akh, sayang sekaliii~" DX *mencak-mencak*

* * *

Sakitnya Kakek Jiraiya semakin hari semakin parah saja. Saat ini keempat belas cucunya [buset] sudah berkumpul semua untuk menemaninya. Karena dilihat dari bulu hidungnya sih, Jiraiya sebentar lagi juga bakalan mati.

Dan sejak kapan coba bulu hidung bisa dijadikan prinsip untuk melihat umur seseorang? =_="

Semua ini berawal dari pertarungan konyol Jiraiya vs Madara dua hari yang lalu, yang memutuskan untuk balapan manjat pohon kelapa paling cepat. Kakek Madara, seseorang yang kita ketahui berperangai licik, picik dan juga cilik(?) yang memenangkan pertarungan ini. Bagaimanapun juga, pohon kelapa yang dilumuri oli (sama Kakek Madara) tidak akan mudah untuk dipanjat. Jadinya Jiraiya tergelincir dan jatuh dari pohon. Iya, hanya jatuh. Tapi, ya gitu…jatuhnya kepala duluan. Dalam artian: nyungsep!

Hingga sekarang Jiraiya harus terbaring lemah di rumah yang ditinggali oleh 15 orang itu.

Beruntung Jiraiya dikelilingi oleh cucu (yang dia pikir) berbakti semua. Sementara itu para tersangka, sebut saja Namin dan Uzuku [Nama kami samarkan untuk keamanan para tersangka] yang merupakan anak dan menantunya, telah lama pergi dari rumah. Meninggalkan anak-anaknya dan memberikan hak asuh anak pada Jiraiya. Ketahuan nih bikinnya aja yang rajin, ngurusinnya pada gak mau!

Sebenarnya cucunya Jiraiya itu ada 25 orang. (Huah?)

Salahkan pada Namin dan Uzuku yang menganut semboyan 25 anak (terlalu, malah kebangetan) cukup. Tapi kesebelas cucunya yang lain itu dibawa kabur oleh istrinya sendiri, Tsunade. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Tsunade kabur bersama pria yang jauuuh lebih ganteng dari Jiraiya, yang bernama Dan. Oleh karena itu, sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Jiraiya, Tsunade membawa serta sebelas cucunya dan sisanya yang empat belas orang, diasuh oleh Jiraiya. Ciri-ciri cucu yang dibawa oleh Tsunade itu tidak jauh dari seseorang yang wajahnya dipenuhi oleh pierching, yang suka bikin bom dari tanah liat, cinta mati sama uang dan yang lainnya. Gak usah disebutin satu persatu juga udah pada tahu kan sebelas orang yang dimaksud tadi?

"Naruto ada~?" lirih jiraiya.

"Ada, Kek!"

"Sasuke ada~?"

"Ada, Kek!"

"Hinata ada~?"

"A-ada, Kek!"

"Tsunade ada~?"

"Nenek sudah kabur sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kakek lupa ya?" kata Tenten.

"Jadi…semuanya…ada~?"

"Iya, Kek. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai, Ino, semuanya sudah kumpul di sini. Jadi Kakek gak usah khawatir lagi ya!" Sakura angkat bicara.

"Bukan itu masalahnya..uhuk..justru kalau semuanya ada di sini, Kakek malah khawatir sekali~" ucap Jiraiya.

"Kalau semuanya ada di sini, terus yang jagain warung kita siapa?"

Seketika itu juga, keempat belas cucu Jiraiya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah. Udahlah, tenang aja! Warung udah dijagain sama Akamaru. Lagian udah mau mati juga masih aja inget sama warung. Kacau!

"Btw, apa.. Kakek ingin sesuatu yang ingin kami ambilkan?" tanya Neji dengan nada bicaranya yang khas.

Wajar dong sebagai cucu durhak- err maksudnya berbakti, bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhir untuk Kakek tercinta. Kali aja dapet harta warisannya! Wokwokwok

"Umm..uhuk..iya. Kakek dari dulu sampai sekarang tuh penasaran banget, Ji! Kakek kepingin nyobain kotoran ayam~" lirih Jiraiya. Tidak sadar kalau kata-katanya barusan itu bisa menyebabakan semaput bagi yang mendengarnya.

"Ah, Kakek ini ada-ada saja. Masa mau nyobain kotoran ayam sih?" Chouji tersenyum garing sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Pokoknya Kakek mau itu! Kalau nggak dikasih, biar Kakek aja yang cari sendiri!" Jiraiya mulai turun dari ranjangnya tapi langsung dicegah oleh cucu-cucunya.

"Ja-jangan! Kakek kan lagi sakit. Iya, biar kita ambilkan sebentar ya, Kek. NARUTO!" Sakura berteriak sambil melotot ke arah Naruto.

Naruto balas menatap dengan tatapan kenapa-musti-gue-yang-harus-ngambil-kotoran ayamnya? Tapi setelah mendapat death glare berbonus percikkan listrik dari Sasuke, akhirnya dia pergi juga mencari 'sesuatu' yang diinginkan oleh Jiraiya.

…

...

"Ini, Kek. Kotoran ayamnya!" kata Lee sambil menyodorkan semangkuk(?) kotoran ayam itu pada Jiraiya. Lagian si Naruto niat banget sih?

"Kenapa disodorin sama Kakek? Kalian duluan yang nyobain, baru nanti Kakek!" ucap Jiraiya.

"Ta-tapi, Kek?"

"Kalian gak sayang ya sama Kakek?" Jiraiya mulai pundung.

"SAYANG KOK!" sahut mereka kompak. Walau agak terpaksa juga sih!

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa, satu persatu dari mereka mencicipinya juga. Muka mereka udah demek aja pas nyicipinnya. Apalagi si Gaara, dia emang paling gak bisa buat diajak kerja sama. Gaara sampai diikat di kursi terus disuapin sama si Ino. Ok, orang yang normal di sini cuma si Gaara aja.

"Gimana rasanya?" tanya Jiraiya setelah memastikan keempat belas cucunya sudah memakan kotoran ayam itu.

"Pahiiitt…" sahut mereka bersamaan antara perasaan pengen nangis dan kepengen muntah.

"Oh, sudah kuduga! Kalian saja yang masih sehat-sehat begitu bilang kalau kotoran ayam itu pahit, apalagi Kakek yang lagi sakit ini. Udahlah, buang aja! Jijik Kakek ngeliatnya juga!" kata Jiraiya dengan entengnya.

Sedetik kemudian Jiraiya langsung ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar karena semua cucunya minta izin untuk pergi ke wc. Melakukan aksi muntah maksudnya. DX

* * *

Ok, lupakan hal kotor di atas. Kita kembali ke scene dimana empat belas cucu jiraiya sudah berkumpul kembali di kamar.

"Ini..uhuk.. Kakek berikan masing-masing amplop untuk kalian~" Jiraiya mengeluarkan empat belas amplop dari balik celana dalamnya. Nih Kakek satu dari tadi jorok banget sih?

"Di dalamnya tertulis pesan-pesan dari Kakek untuk kalian. Nah, kalian bacalah!" Jiraiya memberikan amplopnya pada Lee lalu Lee membagikan amplopnya sesuai nama yang tertera.

Beberapa saat mereka tampak sedang membaca surat dari amplop yang mereka terima itu.

**Shikamaru**

Kamu adalah anak sulung, Shik! Jadi kamu harus bertugas sebagai kepala keluarga menggantikan Kakek kalau Kakek sudah tidak ada nanti. Kalau ada adik kamu yang sakit, antar dia ke dokter. Jangan lupa kamu tebus obatnya dengan uangmu sendiri.

Walau kau anaknya agak pemalas, tapi kau sangat jenius dibandingkan dengan adik-adikmu yang lain. Jangan lupa buat ngajarin adik-adikmu yang lain main shogi. Kakek denger katanya si Lee sampai nangis guling-guling gara-gara gak diajarin main sogi sama kamu? Lah, pokoknya mau shogi, mau Aming, mau Tora, kamu musti ngajarin mereka!

'Merepotkan!'

**Shino**

Kakek sangat bangga punya cucu kayak kamu yang mementingkan baju untuk menutupi auratnya. Kalau Kakek udah gak ada, itu di lemari ada setelan baju buat kamu. Lumayan lah, menutupi semua tubuh kamu. Cuma gigi aja yang kelihatan kalau pake baju itu.

'Ya..nanti aku coba deh!'

**Sai**

Kakek suka sekali gaya kamu yang fashionable yang menampilkan udel-mu itu! Mudah-mudahan ada yang merekrut kamu sebagai bintang iklan sabun mandi ya! Tidak lupa senyummu yang menawan itu. Pertahankan ya, Sai! Senyum itu ibadah.

'Ih, Kakek gimana sih? Orang aku gak mau jadi bintang iklan sabun mandi juga! Aku maunya jadi bintang film panas!'

**Neji**

Walau kau bukan anak sulung, Ji. Tapi kau punya bakat sebagai pemimpin. Hm..masalah rambutmu itu. Kakek tahu kau sangat mencintai rambut indamu itu. Sampai kau menendang Kakek ketika Kakek menyentuh rambutmu. Untuk itu, di lemari ada shampo perawatan rambut khusus Kakek berikan buatmu. Terus ada juga kupon gratis ke salon milik kenalan Kakek sesama Sannin. Kalau ada waktu, kau pergilah ke sana!

'Nama salon kenalannya Kakek apa ya? Awas aja kalau pemilik salonnya jelek!'

**Lee**

Kakek sangat suka jiwa mudamu yang tak pernah pudar itu, Lee! Kau sudah membantu Kakek dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu. Terutama membantu Kakek membangunkan sodara-sodaramu yang sulit bangun dengan suaramu yang amazing itu! Tapi Kakek harap nanti kau tidak berteriak di pemakaman Kakek ya. Nanti Kakek malah bangun lagi.

'Ya nggak mungkin lah aku ngelakuin hal itu. Kakek suka ngeres deh!'

**Tenten**

Kamu adalah Kakak perempuan paling tua diantara sodara-sodaramu. Tapi Kakek mohon, kalau ada sodaramu yang salah, jangan langsung diledakkin pake kertas mantra, apalagi sampai ditusuk pake kunai. Jangan yah!

'Tahu darimana tuh Kakek kalau aku suka ngeledakkin Lee dan yang lainnya?'

**Chouji**

Dari semua cucu-cucu Kakek, Chouji lah yang badannya paling kepakai. Terima kasih sudah membantu Kakek ngangkut karung beras, ngangkat gajah, mindahin rumah dan yang lainnya, ya. Tanpa Chouji, pinggang Kakek ini pasti sudah remuk!

'Ya, Kakek terbantu. Tapi aku? Aku sengsara nih musti ngangkat barang-barang berat!'

**Kiba**

Kakek bangga punya cucu yang sayang sama binatang kayak kamu, Kib! Tapi kamu jangan pelit ya sama si Akamaru, anjingmu itu. Masa udah segede gitu kamu belum pernah sekalipun membelikan dia celana sih?

'Kakek lucuuuu…'

**Ino **

Terima kasih Ino sudah bantu Kakek merawat bunga-bunga Kakek yang di kebun itu. Walau itu kebun milik tetangga, terima kasih kamu sudah merawatnya dengan baik sehingga tetangga kita ngasih uang bayaran sama Kakek. Kakek seneng banget punya cucu kayak kamu, No! Tapi yang Kakek bingung dari kamu tuh, kenapa kamu selalu saja bertengkar sama adik kamu, si Sakura? Kamu sebagai Kakak harus mencoba mengalah yah!

'Kakek sialan! Aku gak nyadar kalau aku dijadikan babu sama dia. Gak dibayar lagi!'

**Sakura**

Kakek udah lihat bakat medis kamu dari kecil, Sak! Kamu suka main dokter-dokteran sama si Ino dan berakhir dengan pertengkaran siapa yang berhak menjadi dokter atau suster.

Bahkan denger-denger kau sempat berkelahi sama Ino, gara-gara rebutan Sasuke supaya dia buka baju buat diperiksa sama kamu? Sampai-sampai bajunya Sasuke robek karena kalian berdua yang tarik-tarik. Gak boleh gitu ah! Dia kan adik kamu. Kalau Sasuke gak mau, kamu kan masih punya dua belas sodara yang lainnya yang bisa kamu periksa. Iya kan?

'Hiyeee.. Kakek kok bisa tahu sih aku maksa Sasuke buka baju buat diperiksa sama aku? Pasti Sasuke nih yang ngadu?'

**Sasuke**

Kakek berterima kasih sekali pada Sasuke. Berkat chidori-mu yang menyalakan generator itu, kita gak usah repot-repot bayar listrik lagi. Tahu sendiri kan sekarang TDL lagi naik-naiknya.

Dan diantara cucu Kakek yang lainnya, kamulah yang paling ganteng, Sas! Untuk itu, Kakek berharap mudah-mudahan kamu bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan bermodal tampang gantengmu itu. Di lemari ada buku Icha Icha Tactis, kamu baca aja! Di sana dijelaskan secara lengkap trik-trik untuk menggaet hati wanita. Kakek harap kamu bisa mendapatkan jodoh wanita kaya untuk membantu perekonomian sodara-sodara kamu, Sas!

'Cih, Kakek kurang ajar! Masa aku harus menjual tubuhku ini untuk kepentingan keluarga?'

**Naruto**

Cucu yang paling mengerti Kakek hanya kamu, Naruto! Kita bahkan punya hobi suka menangkap katak yang sama. Oleh karena itu, Kakek wariskan kodok kita, si Gamabunta yang gedenya dua kali lipat dari gajah itu untuk kamu. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai kau jual dia ke restoran cepat saji, Nar! Kakek gak rela dunia akhiraaat~

'Halah, kalau Kakek udah mati mah gak ada yang tahu ini. Mau aku jual atau aku makan, suka-suka aku dong! Lagian kalau aku kelaparan dan tidak punya uang untuk membeli ramen bagaimana?'

**Gaara **

Maafkan Kakek, Gaara! Diantara cucu laki-laki Kakek yang lain, cuma kamu aja yang belum disunat. Sampai-sampai kamu bikin tato bertuliskan 'Ai' di jidat kamu gara-gara kamu ngerasa kekurangan rasa cinta dari Kakek. Sebenarnya Kakek juga gak mau begitu. Tapi kapan lagi atuh di Konoha ada sunatan massal? Kakak-kakak kamu yang lainnya juga disunatnya pas ada sunatan massal. Tapi waktu itu kamu belum lahir, jadi kamu gak ikutan.

Tenang saja, Gaara! Cinta itu yang penting taktik. Bukan diukur dari sudah atau belumnya disunat.

'Udahlah, gak usah diungkit-ungkit lagi!'

**Hinata**

Kakek agak heran sama kamu, Hinata! Kenapa sampai sebesar ini kau masih juga pemalu? Dan juga soal Naruto, Kakek tahu kamu suka sama dia. Kelihatan dari kamu yang suka pingsan kalau si Naruto deket sama kamu. Tapi Hinata, dia itu kakak kamu. Nah, kalau di Konoha udah gak ada cowok lagi, baru kamu boleh sama dia. Di lemari ada obat khusus racikan nenek kamu. Kalau diminum, dijamin kamu bakalan terhindar dari yang namanya krisis percaya diri!

"Aku maluuu…"

* * *

"Aku pikir Kakek mau ngasih harta warisan sama kita-kita!" Naruto merengut sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ah, soal itu..uhuk.. Kakek memang punya warisan untuk kalian~"

"BENARKAH?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Dimana Kakek menyimpannya?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Hm…bendanya ada di kuil Nakano..di bawah tatami ketujuh, ditambah kelima tatami selanjutnya, lima langkah dari pojok kanan sedikit serong kiri dari arah jam 12, dengan kemiringan 45 derajat lintang selatan!" terang Jiraiya. Semua cucu Jiraiya sedang sibuk mencatat alamat dimana warisan itu tersimpan.

"Tapi berhubung akan sangat merepotkan kalian, Kakek sudah pindahkan bendanya. Kalian bisa ambil di lemari di ruang tamu kita!"

Jiyaaah, kalau gitu caranya, ngapain juga Jiraiya ngejelasin panjang lebar kayak tadi? Buang-buang tenaga aja!

'Aku yang akan mendapatkan harta warisan itu. Gak tahu apa kalau aku ini yang paling disayang sama Kakek! Gyahahaha…' batin Naruto: tertawa laknat.

'Sudah pasti aku yang akan mendapatkan harta warisan dari Kakek. Di amplop juga udah ditulis kalau yang akan mendapatkan warisan itu adalah cucu Kakek yang paling ganteng. Ya aku ini~ Huahahaha…' batin Sasuke: tertawa sadis.

'Apa-apaan mereka itu? Kakek juga sudah mengakui kalau aku punya bakat seorang pemimpin. Jadi harta warisannya akan aman kalau ada di tanganku! Bwahahaha…' batin Neji: tertawa bengis.

'Mereka gak tahu kalau goyanganku ini paling hot dan mantap! Nyahahaha…' batin Sai: tertawa cabul! (Kagak nyambuuung)

…

"Kakek sepertinya sudah sampai waktunya. Uhuk..hoek!"

Dan itu adalah batuk terakhir Kakek Jiraiya.

"KAKEEEEK…"

"Udah ah, lebay!"

**Lima detik kemudian.**

"Akhirnya mampus juga loe!" ujar Neji sambil menjitak kepala Jiraiya.

"Snip..snip..sudah aku pastikan kalau Kakek ini sudah mati! Dia udah bau bangke!" kata Kiba sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Ne, Ki-Kiba.. Kakek kan waktu masih hi-hidup juga sudah bau ba-bangke!' gak nyangka Hinata ngomong kayak gini.

"Aku udah gak kuat ngurusinnya juga. Apapun kemauannya musti diturutin terus~ huh!" Ino berdecak sebal.

"Aku juga udah capek banget!" keluh Chouji.

"Syukur deh dia udah mati. Sekarang harta warisannya biar aku yang buka!" kata Naruto sambil merebut kotak warisan Jiraiya yang baru diambil dari lemari oleh Shino.

"Aku yang harusnya membuka kotak itu, bukan kau!"

"Enak saja! Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Kau nyolot, hah?"

"Dasar hidung bau!"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah..sudah..biar aman, aku saja yang membukanya!"

"TIDAK BISA!"

Bukannya ngurusin pemakaman Jiraiya, keempat belas cucu Jiraiya malah seru memperdebatkan siapa yang akan membuka kotak warisan dari jiraiya tersebut. Karena gak ada habisnya, mereka memutuskannya dengan suit.

Singkat cerita, ceritanya disingkat. Yang menang suit adalah Shikamaru. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Shikamaru semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu hal. Tepuk kaki yang meriah!

Dan saat kotak terbuka, betapa kagetnya mereka semua. Karena isinya adalah….

.

.

.

…foto-foto Jiraiya dengan berbagai pose yang berbeda! OMG!

"Apa-apaan nih?"

"Eh, look! Ada suratnya tuh!" tunjuk Lee pada secarik kertas dalam kotak tersebut.

Kemudian mereka mulai membaca isinya.

_Dear, cucu-cucuku tercinta_

_Inilah harta warisan milik Kakek. Maaf kalau diantara kalian ada yang tidak kebagian. Habis..sisanya dibawa kabur oleh Nenek kalian. Jadi fotonya tinggal segitu._

_Foto ini bisa dijadikan pegangan hidup kalian. Kalau kalian rindu sama Kakek, cium saja foto Kakek itu. XD_

_Udah ah, tangan Kakek udah kesemutan nich!_

_Ciao!_

_by Jira-chan._

Wajah keempat belas cucu Jiraiya itu sudah tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan Shino sudah meremas dan membejek-bejek ntu surat lalu menelannya. Kenapa dia sangat OOC sekali?

Saat ini semua mata langsung tertuju pada sosok Jiraiya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"..Jyuuken!"

"Shannarooo.."

"Konoha Senpuuu.."

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

"Tsuga.."

"Sabaku kyuu…Sabaku Sousou!"

Dengan ini setidaknya bisa membuat mereka puas.

**-FIN-

* * *

**

Aw, aw, setelah baca ulang ternyata nista sekaleeee..*nutup mata*

Hehehe soal guyonan kotoran ayam itu saya dapat dari Telkoms*l loh! Don't try at home, yaw! XD wah, pokoknya bikin gila deh kalo dengernya! Lha?

Oia, **'wawancara heboh dengan Akatsuki'** juga udah dipublis. Jangan lupa dibaca dan review juga yap!*sales mode: on* yang ini juga jangan lupa review loch! ;P

Ciao!


End file.
